1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to piston pumps for the water well drilling industry, and more particularly to a hydraulic cylinder powered double acting duplex piston pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double acting duplex piston pumps are well known and have been used in the water well drilling industry for many years. Typically they employ a crankshaft and flywheel driven in various ways, a reciprocating engine or a hydraulic motor being examples. Typically, they are heavy units with a large component of cast iron. Today""s well drilling trucks carry lengths of drilling pipe, as well as derricks, motors, pumps of various kinds, and the xe2x80x9cmudxe2x80x9d pump. The current double acting duplex piston pumps with crankshaft and flywheel, being very heavy, contribute significantly to the weight and space requirements of the truck. They impact the ability of a truck to meet federal highway weight restrictions. Also, the mechanical crank throw design imparts a variable speed to the mud pump piston. In such designs, the piston is either accelerating or decelerating during a large part of its design stroke. So the piston operates at its full design capacity during only a portion of the stroke. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a duplex piston pump useful as a mud pump on a water well drilling machine, but without a motor, crankshaft, flywheel, gearing, and/or belts, for a significant weight reduction.
Described briefly, according one embodiment of the present invention, a mud pump is provided with two working cylinders for pumping mud, and two sets of double-acting hydraulic driving cylinders. One set of two driving cylinders has the piston of each connected to the piston of one double-acting mud pump cylinder. The other set of two driving cylinders has the piston of each connected to the piston of the other double-acting mud pump cylinder. The connection of a set of driving cylinder pistons to the mud pump piston is through a member which allows side-by-side, or over and under parallel arrangement of the driving cylinders and mud pump cylinders, so the overall length is minimal. An electro-hydraulic control system is provided to coordinate the action of the pump driving cylinders with the mud pumping cylinders for contributing to steady flow of mud from the mud pump.